The maintenance associated with a building can be a time intensive process. Usually the process begins with a visual inspection of the building in order to determine what may need fixing. An individual may be tasked to perform the visual inspection by visiting the building and inspecting the interior and exterior before deciding on repairs. Depending on various factors (e.g., size of the building, location, and weather conditions) the process may take a long time to complete. In some cases, there is no previous information that can be easily accessed to refer to when performing the visual inspection. In the event that a geographical area is affected by a natural disaster, the extensive repair work required may be greatly delayed due to the time spent assessing the damage to each of a relatively large number of buildings.